The Shadow Rider (Part one of the Zane Legacy)
Duel Academy, an Academy for people who want to duel and become better, It has three dorms: Slifer Red which houses the lowest ranked students, they are distinguished by a Red Jacket, and Ra Yellow are noticed with a Yellow Jacket and Obelisk Blues are distinguished by a Blue Jacket they are the top duelists in the academy. Zane was a twelve year old student and a Slifer Red at Duel academy it was only his first day and a few hours into the school day he had got his first duel, He picked out Toon Alligator and lay down one face down and ended his turn, his opponent had already had a monster out on the field and that was called Elemental Hero Spark man then his opponent fused together Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wing-man his opponent attacked Toon Alligator and attacked Zane directly, Zane felt the fire burning him and winced to confirm that was painful, the opponent then attacked him again with Elemental Hero Spark man which cause Zane to lose the duel. Which proceeded to him getting a beating, he was screaming for his mom but they continued to laugh and joke about his failure, to them he was disgrace. Alexis looked from the crowd and felt sorry for him, so she stepped forward and told the Bullies to stop hurting him, she then went to Zane and tried to help him up and Zane looked to Alexis "Why are you helping a Slifer out, you are a Ra Yellow, you should be laughing like them". Alexis looked into his eyes "Because I feel everyone should respect each other and not be mean to lower ranked students, now how about getting up " She winked to him and put out her hand to help him up. He reached his hand out to Alexis and she pulled him quickly up and he knew he had to get home to cuddle his mother... to feel safe once again, He ran through several streets to find his house and soon he did find his house, it was a 3 story mansion, he had noticed the door was opened and suddenly he felt body tense up, he wondered why the door was opened and wandered into it, he shouted for his parents but no answer came, this had him worried, he heard a sudden crash from upstairs and he quickly ran up stairs to see what the noise was, He looked into his parents room and saw his parents bodies lifeless on the bed, he began to cry and felt a sudden hug from some one behind, The person whispered "Don't worry, I am Abby and I am here to protect you Zane dear..and make you a better duelist..". Zane was broken and crying uncontrollably and fell to his knee's, due to Abby being a vampire she lifted him and took him to the Shadow Rider Head Quarters. She arrived at the Head Quarters, she spoke to her superior and then looked at Zane, at that moment Zane was grabbed by two shadow riders behind and then Abby said "I will erase your memory of your parents being killed" Zane looked horrified and shook his head frantically then began to kick and struggle furiously "No.... you killed them, you can't do that" Abby put her hands just as few centimeters from his head with her fingers touching his temples and a black like energy emit from them and Zane screamed his loudest and thrashed about more furiously "Arghhh". A few moments later Zane and Abby were in the Great Hall talking about dueling, Zane said "In my first duel I lost and then got beaten" Abby then replied with "The First thing you should know Zane is when a duelist beats you, beat them harder, go back to school and beat with them with my deck and they will cower in fear from you, I will teach you how to duel until then, you will go back in 3 weeks until then you stay here and learn the ways of Dueling... be strong and nothing will hurt you". Zane listened to her and was mesmerized by her looks and her dueling expertise "Ok, I will, but tell me who and what are the Shadow Riders " Zane agreed to be taught how to duel, Abby smiled and then said "Good Question Zane, Well The Shadow Rider's are dedicated to rooting out these Millemium items to protect the world from destruction, we are the good guys Zane, now how about a duel" She gave him a curious look and then gave Zane a duel disk and then walked to the courtyard with him. Zane started first with Toon Alligator, he placed that in attack mode and placed two cards face down and ended his turn, and looked to Abby who tutted and played Zombie Werewolf in attack mode and placed three cards face down "Come on Zane remember what i said" she said to him and smiled while looking at her cards, Zane looked shocked as Abby declared an attack on Zane with Zombie Werewolf and with It's special effect he loses all his life packs in one big explosion, he was on the floor unconscious and Abby ran to him to see if he was alright. A few weeks later he knew all about Dueling due to very intense training every day so he went back to school, it was a strange feeling not being there for three weeks, "what would the head master say" Zane said to him self while being wary of the school bullies, but it was no good he had caught the attention of all 8 of them, "Hey crybaby care for another duel so you can cry to mummy again" Zane looked angry and said "sure after all I know much more now" the bullies started to laugh as they brought out there duel disks and Zane brought out his duel disk and placed down Zombie Werewolf and laid down two face downs and the bullies were shocked "That is not your deck weasel" They shouted as they all placed marauding captain in attack mode and they charged the attack and Zane activated his Trap card Ring Of Destruction and they were shocked as Zane played another card Call ring of protection and the bullies monsters exploded taking their life points away while keeping his own life points. Alexis was horrified to this New Zane, he was willing to destroy every thing to become the top duelist "Zane the Head Master wants you right now" she shouted to him as He gave a small smirk as he was called to the Head Masters Office and he walked to the Head Master's office "Well Zane you were caught in a unofficial school duel, you don't run the duels our Duel Coordinator does and you are hereby expelled for 365 days" Zane sighed and walked back to The Head Quarters and knocked the door, it opened revealing Abby and the rest of The Shadow Riders "All Hail Hell Kaiser... Hell Kaiser... Hell Kaiser" as they bowed in respect. A new Zane was coming out and this Zane would do anything to be at the top "Hell Kaiser" He said while walking to the Dark Throne....